Solderless wire wrapping is a most reliable method for making point to point mechanical and electrical connections between wires and terminals. Wire wrapping techniques may be used in many applications where low-cost, high-density wiring is a must and is particularly useful with unsettled circuit designs because wrapped panels are easily modified. Typical applications are found in computer central processors and peripheral equipment, radar units, test equipment, PBX and central office equipment.
Tools for cutting, stripping and wrapping insulated wire have been used in the past, but for the most part, they have been unsatisfactory for one reason or the other. One disadvantage is the way the insulation is cut. Some tools are made such that the wire itself is sometimes cut along with the insulation, thereby weakening the wire and sometimes causing breaking of the wire. All such tools do not give a "modified" wrap that is, a wire wrap connection in which the first turn of the wire on a terminal still has insulation on it. This modified wrap is desirable because it maintains the structural integrity of the first turns of bare wire near the base of the terminal in the event of vibration or shock of the equipment of which the terminal forms a part.
A Typical prior tool of this type is one that is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,932. Tools of this type are also made and sold by Gardner-Denver Company, Electronic Products Division, Grand Haven, Mich., a typical model of the Gardner-Denver tools being known as Part Nos. 521198 and 521199.